A business often employs customer service representatives (CSRs) to assist its customers before, during, and after the sale of a good or service. As an example, financial institutions often employ CSRs to interact with potential customers (e.g., to educate potential customers regarding available financial products or services, assist potential customers in opening accounts with the institution, and help potential customers in obtaining products and services). As another example, financial institutions often employ CSRs to maintain relationships with their existing customer (e.g., to respond to customers' questions or concerns regarding their financial accounts, support customers in using their acquired products or services, and assist users in obtaining additional products or services).
In some cases, a business' CSRs are located in the same physical location as the customers with whom they interact. For example, CSRs often work at a business' local branch or retail location, and customers can visit the local branch or retail location to interact with the CSR. In some cases, however, a business' CSRs are physically remote from the customers with whom they interact. For example, CSRs often work in centralized areas remote from customers (e.g., “call centers”), and interact with customers via telephone and/or video conferencing.
During a conversation between a customer and a CSR, the customer and the CSR will often refer to documents in their possession. For example, while a customer is opening an account with a financial institution, he may contact a CSR for information regarding a particular document or form. If the CSR and the customer are in the same physical location, the customer may bring a copy of the form with him, such that both can examine the same document in person and make reference to it during their conversation. However, if the CSR and customer are remote from one another, it may be difficult for both to examine and discuss the document in this manner.